Sibing Rivalry
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: It's a sunny day in Metal City! The gang is all together, just enjoying the weather, until Gingka asks a seemingly innocent question... "Who out of the siblings here are the strongest?" Oh, Gingka... you shouldn't've asked that...


**Eh, this just popped into my mind this morning, and I decided to write it out! I hope you guys and enjoy and don't get too surprised by who's the winner at the end!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Metal City. Everyone was out and about, laughing and shouting in the warm afternoon.

At the Bey Park, all of the Bladers- both Legendary and World Championships- lounged around, just enjoying the weather, when Gingka asked a seemingly innocent question.

"Who here out of all of the siblings is the strongest?"

There were several beats of silence, before there was a laugh from Nero.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?! The Konzerns are!" Nero laughed.

"You?" Luke asked, dryly, "Try me and my brother! We'd send you flying any day of the week!"

"Um, you're forgetting that Ryuga's the strongest Legendary Blader here!" Ryuto shot to his feet.

"No way! Kyoya is!" Kakeru exclaimed, shooting to his feet as well.

"Like you could do anything when you can't see or hear!" Kuro barked out a laugh.

"Um, guys?" Madoka tried to calm the quickly coming feud.

"Do you guys really think you can win against two Beys that represent mythology's greatest hunters?" Christina exclaimed, violet eyes blazing.

"You're forgetting the fact that you have two gods to face!" Nile shot to his feet.

"Gingka, why'd you have to open your mouth?!" Madoka exclaimed as all of the siblings began fighting, with everyone else sweatdropping and watching the fight take place.

* * *

Eventually, the group all got to a Bey stadium, all of the siblings pairing up. Already, a crowd was beginning to gather at seeing all the Bladers that would be battling.

"So, just to be clear, the winners of this battle gets free bragging rights for a full month, am I right?" Christina asked.

"Guess so. But it won't matter." Luke said, "Wales and I are taking this to the top!"

"No way, we are!" Bao shot back.

"Oh, just get ready to launch already!" Kyoya snapped, but his blue eyes were lit up in a fire.

"Hmph." Ryuga grunted, but he was interested in how this battle would turn out. He raised his launcher.

"3..." The crowd called out.

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!" The crowd and Bladers yelled.

The group of fourteen Beys all slammed into each other, sending up an explosion.

"Come on, Luke, let's do this!" Wales called, "Cetus, Grand Malestrome!"

"Ha! Right behind you bro! Khione, freeze that water! Black Ice!"

Instantly, as the water from Cetus swept up it's opposing Beys in a flood, Khione froze the water, and the Beys wobbled over the ice.

"Ha! What'd I tell you?" Luke laughed.

"You're forgetting something!" Nero called, "Furie, Ring of Fire!"

Luke growled as the flames melted the ice.

"Roar loud, Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya roared, and the water suddenly got sweapt up in to the tornado, creating a waterspout.

"Hey, careful how you use that power!" Ryuto called, "Dragonis! Lightning Bolt!"

The green Bey sweapt up the side of the stadium and into the sky, where dark clouds were forming. The air smelled of ozone, and a lightning bolt hit the Bey, acting as a reactor and director. The lightning bolt hit the waterspout, amplifying the shock voltage, and hitting the other Beys- except L'Drago.

"Well. Nice one, Ryuto." Ryuga said, "Guess it's time to finish them off."

Ryuto grinned at his brother, "Go for it!"

Ryuga's Blader Spirit lit up around him, his eyes glowing red, "L'Drago! Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

"Ah, ah!" Kuro called, "You're forgetting me, doll! Fernis! Special Move, Eternal Darkness!"

The entire stadium went dark, even Ryuga's special move.

"Now, Hades Crown!" Bao grinned, "Flash Attack!"

"Damn it!" Several people hissed as the sound of Hades Crown hitting several Beys filled the air.

"Hey, Kuro, think again!" Nile yelled, "Horus, Mystic Zone!"

The gold aura lit up the stadium, and when it ended, the darkness had faded.

Kuro growled.

"Way to go, Nile!" Nefertiti cheered, "Wadjet, Gravity Night!"

All of the Beys stopped dead in their tracks, minus Horus.

"You're making a big mistake!" Julian suddenly made himself known, "When it comes to gravity, only one Bey can control it! Destroyer!"

Nefertiti gasped as Destroyer suddenly began zipping around wildly. She growled as the Bey crashed into Wadjet, sending it into the air, "Why you little-"

"Nice one, Jules!" Nero grinned.

"Gr, my name is _Julian!_ " The blonde shouted at his brother, who waved him off.

"Have you forgotten some people?" Christina exclaimed, "Nieth, Camoflauge Barrage!"

"Uh, oh." Luke muttered.

"Don't think that won't work, Christina!" Kyoya shouted, as all of the Beys started getting pummeled by an unseen force, "Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Christina cursed colorfully as her Bey was suddenly revealed, just as it hit L'Drago.

"Why you-" Ryuga yelled, "L'Drago!"

"Orion!" Chris shouted back, and he and Ryuga's Bey crashed together. Christina grinned, turning to Chris.

"Thanks bro!" She exclaimed.

"No problem!" Chris grinned back.

Luke growled, "Ugh. I'm getting sick of this attack and retreat battle."

Wales turned to him, blinking, "Luke?"

"Khione!" Lucas' shout caught the group's attention, "Wipe 'em all out! Special Move, Winter's Wrath!"

"Ain't gonna work!" Nero yelled, grinning, "Furie, Special Move, Fire Mist!"

"Don't be so fast to finish!" Ryuto shouted, "Dragonis! Hammer Bolt!"

"L'Drago! Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

"Destroyer! Black Excalibur!"

"Cetus! Grand Fleet!"

"Fernis! Shadow Claw Uppercut!"

"Hades! Flash Attack!"

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"Horus! Mystic Zone!"

"Wadjet! Eternal Poison Night Strike!"

"Nieth! Wolf Bite!"

"Orion! Hunter's Arrow!"

"Chimera! Earth Buster!"

A huge explosion of dust and light had everyone throwing their arms up in front of their faces. When the ringing in their ears subsided, everyone was shocked with the outcome of the battle.

"I- It was a tie?!" Luke exclaimed.

"No way!" Ryuto fell to his knees.

"Unbelievable!" Kyoya blinked, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Um, think again guys." Nero smirked, victoriously.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the blonde, who pointed into the stadium, "If the Bey's not in the stadium or with the Blader, where is it?!"

Everyone looked into the sky, gasps of shock filling the air as a red streak came towards Nero. He held up his hand, and Furie landed in his hand. Nero grinned, his hand coming back to his chest as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Haha! Ahahaha! What'd I tell you?!" Nero laughed, straightening back up, "Konzerns win everytime! No matter who we battle or for what the cause- we will always win! And if we don't, we get right back up and try again!"

Julian sweatdropped as he listened to his brother, "Let's not over do it, bro."

"Oh, come on!" Nero turned to his brother, "We get free bragging rights for the next month!"

Julian arched an eyebrow, before letting out a chuckle, "Yeah, you do. I'll just mention it whenever I want until thirty days are up."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

The group all chuckled as the two brothers began argueing.

"Well, it's nice to know who is the strongest out of us siblings." Kakeru said.

"Yeah, but we just keep training until next time!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Luke exclaimed, "And then we can come back and throw everyone out of the stadium!" Luke turned to Wales, "Right bro?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Wales chuckled, ruffling Luke's hair. The younger teen yelped and danced away.

"Hey! Stop that! You know I don't like that!"

Another round of laughter filled the air.

"So," Gingka appeared next to Madoka, "Still think me suggesting about who the stronger set of siblings was is a mistake?"

Madoka sighed, a small puff of air escaping her lips. But she smiled.

"No. I don't." Madoka said, "But next time, think before you say anything. You never know what the consequences could be."

Gingka only grinned at her.


End file.
